Como Padre, Como Hijo
by Zanzibar1
Summary: Un impulso a la "Nueva Gestión" Si usted no ha leído esta historia otra entonces hay spoilers de la fic! Usted ha sido advertido! La reacción de Rex a seis de las noticias sobre el acuerdo que hizo en la nueva gestión.


_Nota del Autor: Esta es una secuela, en cierto modo, a la "Nueva Gestión", a petición de varios lectores. Disfrute de la historia!_

_Una vez más soy un orador Inglés y sólo conozco un poco de español, así que disculpen los errores que haré porque estoy usando un vocabulario limitado y un traductor para traducir este sobre para todo el mundo._

_Nota: Si usted está leyendo esto antes de una nueva administración, entonces lo más probable es que no entiendo lo que está sucediendo o va a recibir spoilers, si usted planea en la lectura de la nueva gestión._

_Descargo de responsabilidad: ¿Realmente necesito decir esto? No me pertenece Rex generador._

"Más fuerte!" Una demanda.

Rex golpeó las almohadillas en las manos Agentes difícil. Bobo se sentó a un lado con Noé, que ahora estaba fuera de la silla de ruedas y caminar pequeñas distancias. Seis se situó en la puerta en las sombras, donde nadie podía ver lo miraba Un trabajo con los jóvenes EVO.

La cara de Rex estaba mojado por el sudor que le dio un puñetazo en las diversas combinaciones de técnicas que su nuevo mentor le había enseñado. Uno de una patada a la cabeza de Rex. Se concentró en sus éxitos que hacen las pastillas no se dio cuenta del cambio hasta que lo golpeó.

Él se tiró al suelo. Empujar a sí mismo que fulminó con la mirada del otro Agente.

"¿Qué fue eso?" , preguntó.

"Para enseñarle a mantenerse en guardia", respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción por escrito por toda la cara.

Puso los ojos y se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones. Seis escogió ese momento para interrumpir.

"Un Agente, ¿podría hablar con Rex por un minuto?"

Uno se encogió de hombros, "¿Por qué no? Adelante. Estoy seguro de que no sería feliz para un descanso."

Rex sonrió y se acercó a Noé. Agarró la toalla junto a sus amigos y se limpió el sudor de la cara y el cuello. Colocación de los paños de la toalla alrededor de su cuello siguió Seis de la habitación hacia el pasillo vacío.

"Hay algo que yo no te he dicho aún y es probable que no le va a gustar", comentó Six.

Rex levantó una ceja en la confusión. "¿Qué quieres decir? Lo que no me has dicho ¿Por qué me dices ahora?"

Seis dejó escapar un suspiro: "Deja de hacer preguntas y te puedo decir."

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos un par de minutos.

"Bien, estoy escuchando!" Rex se le solicite.

"¿Recuerdas lo que llevó a Van Kleiss que pueda volver a controlar sus nanos?" Él continuó sin dejar respuesta Rex. "Hubo un acuerdo puesto en marcha en relación con las condiciones que debe ayudar a regresar y salir de él con nosotros tan pronto como lo que pasó."

Rex sacudió la cabeza: "¿Qué hacer frente? Nunca hacer tratos con él! Él me pidió los nanos que no! ¿No! No sé por qué pensé que podía confiar en ti otra vez! Supongo que debe aprender de mis errores! "

Seis alzó una mano para acallar a su amigo. "Sí se le permite tener sus nanos una vez al año durante seis años solamente."

Rex fulminó con la mirada: "Yo hubiera preferido quedarme en mi forma de EVO que darle mis nanos cada año! No me importa si es sólo por seis años! No debería ser en absoluto!"

Formó su moto y se alejó a toda velocidad por el pasillo hacia la salida más cercana de todo el edificio. La puerta se abrió detrás de Six y Noah, uno y Bobo se quedó allí. Noé y Bobo con miradas simpatizantes y otro con una mirada indiferente.

"Bueno, él tuvo que encontrar un día. Mejor temprano que tarde, en mi opinión, aunque es probable que me pudo haber dicho lo que podría haberle dado un poco de ejercicio más agotador de antemano. Ahora tenemos que ir a buscarlo. Seis quedarme aquí y ver si usted y de vacaciones puede encontrarlo a través de sus datos biométricos o algo así. Voy a salir y lo siguen ", dijo uno.

Seis caminaba por el pasillo hacia la sala de control. Noé y Bobo le siguió a un ritmo más lento. Una seguido, pero dejó el edificio por la puerta aún abierta que Rex había pasado. Se fue de nuevo y cerró la puerta después de ver la nube de polvo que se levantaba en la distancia.

En el hangar abrió la puerta grande y cambió uno de los aviones en. Tan pronto como se tomó en el aire la pantalla apareció con White Knight.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" -preguntó con una voz casi cansado.

Uno pulsa un botón de piloto automático y se recostó en su silla. "¿Qué puedo decir? Rex necesita un poco de compañía. No se preocupe. Voy a tenerlo de vuelta en un santiamén."

Caballero puso una mano sobre su cara y lanzó un suspiro de exasperación. "Haga lo que usted necesita."

La pantalla quedó en negro. Uno se echó a reír. "Parece que me han dado mucha libertad de acción últimamente, bueno, supongo que debo encontrar al niño y obtener a los dos de nuevo antes del almuerzo."

Bajó la vista hacia la pantalla donde la cámara sigue Rex como él comenzó a correr por el suelo del desierto. Volvió a mirar hacia la cámara y su cara se redujo en la frustración. Se volvió hacia el frente y aceleró.

"Oh, muchacho, él cree que soy de los Seis! Maldita sea, esto no podría ser más difícil ... ¿verdad?" le preguntó a nadie. Él cambió la visión de la cámara hacia el cielo. "Es mejor no empezar a llover por ahí."

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde Rex finalmente se detuvo en las afueras de una ciudad y continuaron a pie. Uno trajo el barco y aterrizó. Salió de la nave rápidamente después de Rex en una lanzadera para ponerse al día con él. Encontró Rex frente a una máquina expendedora con sus nanos para conseguir un refresco. Tiró la lata en el aire hacia uno y luego se sentó en un banco junto a él.<p>

Uno llamó la soda y se abrió mientras caminaba hacia el banco para sentarse con su alumno. Tomó un trago antes de mirar hacia el cielo azul hermoso con vistas a los pequeños edificios vacíos de la calle que les rodea.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" , preguntó.

Rex tomó un sorbo de su refresco antes de responder. "Frustrado ... Enojado".

Una sonrisa, "Eso es exactamente lo que yo pensaba que iba a decir."

Rex se volvió a mirarlo. "¿Qué más puedo decir? Sólo me dijeron que Six llegó a un acuerdo con uno de nuestros principales enemigos que ha estado buscando de todos modos para llegar a mis nanos y ahora tiene acceso a ellos."

"Entiendo los sentimientos, pero también pensar en esto. ¿Eres capaz de decir que en ese momento, cuando nunca había ido antes de EVO, que habría sido capaz de recuperar el control de nanos que no seguían sus órdenes más?" Rex miró al suelo en el pensamiento. Él negó con la cabeza. "Y si estuviera en la posición seis habrías hecho algo diferente?" Una vez más Rex sacudió la cabeza.

"Pero ..."

"Uh uh, no he terminado. ¿Cree usted que de los seis como una especie de padre adoptivo?"

Rex quedó asombrado con la pregunta. "Seis? Un padre? No ... bueno ...", hizo una pausa, absorto en sus pensamientos: "En realidad ya, lo que hago. Nunca se dio cuenta antes, pero ya."

"Entonces, ¿cómo cree usted que seis siente por ti?" Uno de ellos preguntó, "Si se mira a él como una figura paterna, entonces tal vez crees que se ve a usted como a su propio hijo? Alguien que ama y se protege con su vida, con o sin orden de caballero blanco."

Rex se echó hacia atrás como los pensamientos todo bien colocado. Una de ellas es correcta. Somos como una familia, y Noé y Bobo son como hermanos al mismo tiempo de vacaciones y Seis son como los padres. Nunca pensé en eso antes, pero ... es verdad. Incluso cuando se le dijo seis que me diera al agente dos que no le gustaba y luego trataron de ayudarme a salir de allí, aunque todo fue un fracaso. Es el pensamiento lo que cuenta y es lo que me mantuvo en marcha sólo para ese último período de tiempo antes de que me dio pulg

"Así que tal vez de seis sólo pensaba en lo mejor de su hijo adoptivo, cuando hizo que se ocupan de Van Kleiss. Lo más probable es que no me gustaba, pero sabía las consecuencias si no hacen esa elección".

Rex levantó la vista hacia el agente sentado a su lado el refresco en la mano, olvidado hasta que uno tomó otro sorbo de la suya. El agente lo miró y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

"¿Quieres volver ahora? ¿O es que quieren deambular por un poco. Estoy seguro de que seis no le importaría explorar un poco si viene de vuelta antes de que termine el día. Podría hacerles saber que era su decisión, "dijo él, poniéndose en pie con un brazo extendido.

Rex la consumen por su refresco y se limpió la cara con la manga. "No, voy a volver a ti."

Tomó la mano tendida y una lo levantó sobre sus pies. En silencio regresó a la nave detenerse una vez por un bote de basura para tirar sus latas de refresco vacías pulgadas

* * *

><p>Rex dejó uno en el hangar y se dirigió a los Seis de habitación en la que estaba seguro de que el agente sería. Llamó a la puerta y la abrió a su contacto. Seis estaba sentado en una silla leyendo un libro. Levantó la mirada y un gesto a Rex para tirar de una silla. El EVO hizo y se sentó en ella a su lado. Seis puso el libro sobre una mesa delante de ellos.<p>

"¿Entiendes por qué hice el trato?" , preguntó.

Rex asintió: "Sí, yo también entiendo que en realidad no era mucho de una elección, ya que no habría sido capaz de hacerse con el control de mis nanos sin ayuda."

Seis asintió con la cabeza que se convirtió en sorpresa cuando repentinamente Rex lo abrazó.

"Gracias. Por todo. Por estar siempre ahí, incluso cuando las cosas se ponen lleno de baches", dijo Rex en el hombro de su mentor.

Las comisuras de los labios temblaron Seis en una pequeña sonrisa y se llevó sus brazos alrededor del chico.

"Es lo que hago", respondió.

Rex se apartó y le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara: "¿Qué? Tome en los niños huérfanos que pueden crear las extremidades EVO en el pensamiento?"

Seis sólo levantó una ceja en respuesta.

* * *

><p>En el otro lado de la puerta, vacaciones, Uno, Bobo, y Noé escuchó con toda la felicidad que emana fuera de ellos hasta que la puerta se abrió y se vieron atrapados en el acto de espionaje a los que se lamentó una vez cada seis se llevó a cabo con ellos.<p>

_Nota del Autor: Bueno, espero que todos disfrutamos. Lo que hice y yo era el escribirlo. De todas formas por favor revise y quiero saber cómo lo hice. Si he olvidado ningún detalle de la historia, perdóname. No he estado escribiendo mucho últimamente, así que no me acuerdo de todo lo que tenía en la historia. Gracias por leer! Por favor revise!_


End file.
